


That special age..

by Barely_Cherry



Series: Town of blood writings [2]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other, im good., im really coming back arent i, prepare mother fuckers., yeah i am., yeah.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 18:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barely_Cherry/pseuds/Barely_Cherry
Summary: Brent's reached 21, and Callahan and Beda have two different ideas of what happens now.One's a bit more..over the top than the other.





	That special age..

"So he's 21 huh? Finally."

Beda beamed, grabbing the orange juice out of Callahan's fridge.

"Yeah! I'm so excited! I have so many ideas that we can do now!"

Beda poured herself a glass, taking a sip and cocking an eyebrow at Callahan. Ideas...

"Ideas like?"

"Y'know! Having like, actual parties maybe! Getting a few drinks at Christmas and baking! Maybe getting high for the first time?"

Oh. Those ideas..

"Yeah, not like homici- I mean ideas of uh..you, right?"

"What was that?"

"UHHH.."

Beda slowly sipped her juice to try and avoid the question, but Callahan kept a firm gaze on her. It seems she wasn't getting away.

"Fantasies?"

"Before that."

Shit. She was hoping he didn't hear that part.

"..Homicide."

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN."

He seemed really firm with his answer, growling slightly. He sighed and turned away, focusing back on the window. The outside was nice.

"Yeah yeah, it was a joke dipfuck."

Another sip.

And the door opens.

"Hey Beda! Hi Calla!!"

Brent always seemed more enthusiastic about Callahan, but Beda could understand why. She didn't wanna interrupt their tender 'hug and kiss' moment but eventually sat down and sighed. Enough third wheel shit. She was gonna make it awkward.

"So now that he's 21, are you gonna get him drunk and f him?"

That certainly worked.

21 was a wonderful age to Beda, but now not so much to Callahan.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a lot shorter than other fics but I dunno. It was a small idea I got from a prompt that I wanted to get out onto a fic, so it wasn't gonna be long.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed none the less! Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
